Punishing Rewards
by ThunderScythe
Summary: G1.Sequel to "Punishments" Prowl finishes his 'work' on Sideswipe with the help of Jazz. ProwlxSideswipexJazz some ProwlxJazz in the beginning. Yes. This is Slash.


This is the sequel to "Punishments". The ending's slightly weird, I think, because I was sick when I finished writing it. I don't own Transformers and reviews are wanted :)

"I think," Prowl murmured solemnly, one hand worming a finger into Sideswipe's thigh, "That you do it for attention," The other hand stroked softly at a 'horn' atop the black helm.

Sideswipe easily swooned under the treatment; Prowl thinks? Mechs can do that? Attention? What's that?

His processor was mush when their fields pushed together, emitting shivers from both forms; oh, were Prowl's doorwings twitching? The door suddenly swished opened and Jazz made his entrance; Prowl looked up at the same time Sideswipe did and their helms bumped, chevron scratched a long line down his helm.

Prowl's energy snapped shut upon seeing Jazz, seemingly guilty and Sideswipe cried out. OW! Prowl shouldn't do that, it hurt! Jazz looked at the two, turned, left, and walked back in, and still found the two like that. This must mean only one thing!

"Prowl?" He asked, almost a bit too quietly for his nature.

"Yes, Jazz?" His answer was a bit tentative.

The said black and white's face broke into a wide, pouting grin. "You started with_out_ me?"

Sideswipe flickered his optics in confusion while his systems cooled while Prowl narrowed his optics at Jazz with an expression that told him to shut his vocalizer.

"Get over here, Jazz." Prowl seemed to command and he was more than happy to comply.

Jazz nearly tackled Prowl, pinning him to his desk. Sideswipe's optics widened when they started madly kissing each other and nearly shortened out when their hands got involved. Prowl regained his senses from the unexpected jump given to him by Jazz when he started going down his neck, trailing smooth kisses that almost made him shutter slightly from the deeds he had done earlier. Shocked, wide blue optics belonging to a specific shackled twin caught his attention away from Jazz's ministrations. It seemed that the punishing detail has shifted thanks to a hyperactive guest.

"Jazz…" He didn't realize he breathed it out until it was too late.

Jazz just grinned, "Hmm?"

"You're interrupting."

"No he's not," Sideswipe decided to close his gaping mouth at that point to speak with a giggling grin.

He was disappointed when the two broke apart to look at him.

Jazz looked at Sideswipe and his 'condition' before looking back at Prowl. "What were you doing to this mech before I got here?" He was just the slightest bit curious.

"Simply punishing him for his multiple misdeeds."

The Porsche took another glance at the shackled twin, "How come you don't punish me like that?"

Prowl simply looked at him and Jazz pouted. Sideswipe easily put two and two together.

"Oh denied," Sideswipe giggled.

Prowl walked over, a stoic glare on his face as he subspaced some caution tape. "Hush you," He commanded, taking a long, thick line of it and slapping it over his mouth. Sideswipe took the time to look utterly bewildered, making muffled noises as Jazz came up behind him, pressing against the back of the chair, that pressed against the red twin's back, and resting his head on his shoulder idly, the scene from just a few astroseconds ago completely gone from his attention.

"So whatcha gonna do to 'im Prowl?" Jazz questioned, a grin plastering its way onto his face.

Sideswipe could have_sworn_ he saw Prowl smirking again. His optics widened; was he_sauntering_ over? His CPU started to melt again, oh Primus…

"Oh just…" The Datsun leaned down to stare at the two at the same time, taking in both of their facial features as he talked, "A little bit of everything."

Jazz pressed against Sideswipe's neck, grin etching itself into the skin, "Really?" He savored the next moment, loving these chairs with the gaps in the backs of them.

Sideswipe jumped, optics wide. OH! Was that a hand on his aft?

"Yes," Prowl responded, purposely being oblivious to the 'innocent' act of the other black and white. "Would you care to assist me Jazz? This one needs all the punishment he can receive."

Sideswipe's optics brightened as the hand didn't relent, but only intensified its actions upon the request.

Jazz started nuzzling Sideswipe's neck, as if his current actions weren't even happening. "I'd be more th'n happy to Prowl, but I don't think one bot short of our army would be enough 'punishment' to cover this particular mech."

Sideswipe's processor finally clicked back to attention, "Mph?!" was the startled reply.

Prowl merely shrugged, "I suppose the two of us will have to suffice. Besides, the whole Autobot army can't find in my office."

"Perhaps one by one?" Jazz giggled.

Prowl hummed in thought. Sideswipe's optics wouldn't get any wider. Prowl just smiled it off, "That'll be for another day."

Sideswipe took the look of Prowl smiling to memory again before it immediately went back to being bland of emotion.

"Now…" Prowl seemed to grin evilly as he looked over the captured red mech, his prized catch with its optics wide in the unknown future of the meeting. "Where to start…" He looked up and purposely vented out air in Sideswipe's face, sending thrills and shivers down his exoskeleton.

The red twin leaned his head back and let out a low, long groan. He just couldn't _believe_ this was happening! Two top rank officers and…wow, he should prank_more!_ He grinned behind the tape, well, he hoped he wouldn't disappoint.

"Why don't you start from the top," Jazz suggested, grin hiding behind Sideswipe's shoulder, "And I'll start from the bottom," With this Sideswipe jumped again with widened optics when his aft was greedily squeezed again.

Prowl looked at Jazz with a smirk, before shaking his head lightly and running single fingertips down Sideswipe's lips, making them twitch and reflexively hitch under the tape. Sideswipe moaned, dying for the attention from Prowl. He was never taught the roles of a mature mech, so all the super gluing of Prowl's datapads to the ceiling and duct taping him to the wall and painting him neon green…it was, and has always been, his own show of affection.

But now, as nimble fingers dug into his shoulder joints and tweaked motion sensors, he knew he could hold none back. Prowl watched silently as the cables in Sideswipe's shoulder tensed and grew slightly larger as the electricity in them raced faster. Some strange morbid fascination wanted to watch more but he just simply took one hand loose and gently caressed its way up to his face, lining the tape sides and watching him stare and flicker his optics. Sideswipe tried to stay focused on Prowl and his administrations but Jazz's touches were_very_ difficult to ignore. A hand slid around his waist silently and unknown until it touched lightly against warming metal on the red twin, eliciting pleasure nodes and releasing small twitches from his legs.

The energon cuffs around his feet cackled against the chair's legs when he twitched, burning them slightly. Sideswipe took no notice of the chair's damage, leaning his head back to rest on Jazz's shoulder when Prowl's hand ventured up Sideswipe's back, where his roof and side windows resided. His other hand held the red twin's neck still for his mouth to probe with his glossa; gentle fingers touched and slid across the seams of the side windows and tapping up and down the roof, experimenting for any response. Sideswipe jerked up and put out a muffled yelp before shivering back into his seat when Prowl went down his side windows, off lining his optics when Jazz caught on and wiggled a hand up from his aft to join Prowl's adventures.

Jazz had thought that when he was summoned down here, it was for another reason than this. He had been…helping Prowl avoid any conflicts with Sideswipe, him knowing that Prowl probably had the red twin's prank schedule written down somewhere, and also because his optics had always trailed after that shiny form- during meetings, battles, whenever- Prowl had an obsession. Of course, if Prime, or anyone else or that matter, found out, it would be horrifying. So Jazz had kept quiet about Prowl, instead helping him satisfy his fantasies whenever he could, since, well, no one saw it weird when two officers were together, but an officer and a soldier, especially one that mechs thought he loathed, was definitely very weird.

Ventilations screamed to life when Sideswipe's body just got too overheated from the activities bestowed upon him- he never would've guessed in his whole existence that this would happen…but he would never complain. He fought for concentration but he found himself lost to the caresses and touches, happily ignoring the red warnings blinking in his vision. Jazz nudged Sideswipe's helm up off his shoulder just enough to capture a 'horn' in his mouth, suckling on it gently. A small whine just barely left the red twin's vocalizer- enough for Prowl to catch it and leave the cables in his neck to look up and see what Jazz was doing. Blue optics met blue visor briefly and Prowl ignored the squished grin before leaning over to take the other helm protrusion in his mouth.

Sideswipe jerked his legs, twitching from the built up power. Oh, he just couldn't STAND it anymore!! With a relinquished scream, he toppled over into overload. With the constant struggle his legs gave, the front legs of the chair were burned through and with the weight towards the back of the chair, it tilted backwards and fell. Jazz, startled, jumped back and ungracefully landed on his aft. He was left to gawk as Prowl, with now wide and startled optics of his own, toppled on top of Sideswipe. The red twin's power surged off him in waves, crashing into Prowl and forcing him to succumb to his fantasies and overload with him, doorwings hitching and dropping, wiggling in uncontrollable ecstasy.

"Hey, man!" Jazz said, mostly to himself, "I just got rejected!"

"Sideswipe…" Sideswipe found himself coming back online to Prowl's distinct voice.

"Ugh…" Onlining his optics, he was faced with a frowning Prowl, sitting at his desk.

"Pay attention. Otherwise the next time you offline in my office, you'll end up in the brig."

Looking around, Sideswipe found everything as it should- no handcuffs, no tape, no Jazz.

"Prowl…?"

"You're excused for now, but next time there will be," At this Sideswipe thought he hinted a grin, "Punishment."

Sideswipe could only grin back, "Yes, Prowl."


End file.
